


Devotion

by Ftapia



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, M/M, Oliver/Elio Perlman - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftapia/pseuds/Ftapia
Summary: it was so beautiful to watch the two actors surrendering to each other like that. Luca knew he was witnessing something unique, he always talked about actors becoming their characters but something as intense as this bond, he had never seen it in performers before. It was something else, something from a different nature. If only he could find a way to capture all this on camera without disturbing it or altering it in some way, it would be amazing.He was going to take good care of them, he promised himself, they were so beautiful and vulnerable  How was he going to capture this without being intrusive? If at that moment he felt he was already invading some private space. He felt the urge to leave, this felt like a sacred moment that he didn’t have a right to witness.





	1. Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to share my love for CMBYN and its actors. I hope you like it. Be gentle please. This is my first time doing this and English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for my mistakes. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.

Many things about this movie were unexpected. Tim didn´t have a lot of experience in filming, however he had worked in some projects already and this one in particular seemed quite different from the rest. He thought it might be because of the director and his overall conception of art, which had more to do with capturing moments than with artificially emulate them in a movie set. _That would be fake and pretentious_ , he had said. _There is an audience that deserves better that that._

All that sounded so interesting when Luca was talking, he seemed so passionate about it that he had all the actors intrigued by this fascinating conception of his. They all seemed to love his idea because it gave actors such a fantastic opportunity to experience their characters in a really profound way. Of course they all were equally fascinated and scared at the same time, but Armie looked more scared that the rest. Everybody noticed how he still showed some resistance, when Luca said actors must surrender, clearly some discomfort was showing in his face.

Armie never had any problem when playing a role, however this seemed like something else, not playing at all, but becoming one with the character, which meant showing too much, exposing his inner self and putting it out there for people to see. Just the thought of being exposed in such a way made him feel unease.

Luca knew what he was asking from his actors, that’s why he got really good ones. Not everybody had the capacity to understand his vision, and the strength to pull it off. Of course Armie was scared, all of them were, but he was the only one who openly discussed it with Luca. He even considered backing out from the project at a certain point, but he knew an acting opportunity like this one was not something a real actor could just let pass. 

Of course he was scared, especially when he saw Tim for the first time, he was terrified. Just as they had their first friendly conversations he could feel it already coming to the surface, something warm and unexplainable, perhaps some sort of attraction. It took him by surprise, since he had never before experienced attraction for a man in his life, and yet definitely there it was, a genuine feeling he couldn´t quite understand, which made him terrified and thrill at the same time.

Luca sensed something was happening when he first saw them together. Armie was friendly with Tim, maybe too friendly, and supportive, but Luca knew better. Armie was scared. He was truly intimidated by this skinny, unexperienced twenty year old actor, and he didn´t know how to hide better than with an extra dose of camaraderie. But Luca saw right throw him. He could read Armie so well.

 _Don´t be afraid of feeling things_ , Luca told him once. But that was not entirely the problem, the problem was that there was more to it. Intense feelings could change the entire foundation of a person.  But somehow it didn’t seem like a big deal to Luca _. Of course you are going to be transformed_ , he said _, that’s what life is. You rather hide from it?_ He asked, and Armie knew himself  too well, he was not the hiding type of guy. So he faced it.

Let’s do a rehearsal, Luca said one day to the two actors. They went to the backyard. Luca talked about the scene.  It was the first time Elio and Oliver kiss. Luca didn’t like rehearsals however he needed this one to make sure his actors understood what he really needed from them.

So they kissed. Tim was shy, clear boundaries. Armie was scared, and trying so hard no to show it. Luca was pissed. _Bullshit_ , he interrupted. _This is not a scene. Don’t think of it as two actors rehearsing a scene. You are Elio, you are Oliver, forget I’m even here, I’m not. But **you** are_. He told them.

He had told them before that when the time came he would need them to forget the camera was even there. _The camera will follow you and no the other way around._ He said, _Let the characters come to life, forget about the rest_. They shouldn’t worry about a camera, they were artists. Artists don’t worry about minor technical things.  It was Luca who had to deal with such things.

Armie knew something was coming, something huge, he faced it. He was Oliver already, he had been Oliver all along from the moment he first saw Tim, he just stopped fighting it. Tim was a natural performer, so present in the moment, he could so naturally and gently let his Elio comes out to the surface, he smile at Armie and he was already there.

So they kissed, this time Elio and Oliver kissed. Armie let go of all his persona in a way he didn’t think was possible, and he became Oliver, and Oliver was not scared to kiss Elio, because it was his Elio, and he knew it deep inside. He loved him already in the most beautiful way, all he had to do was let his feelings flow. He just expressed those feelings to him in the kiss. Because that was what this kiss was all about, it was very important for Oliver that Elio knew how much he actually cared for him, he made sure he could feel it.

Tim was eager to live this filming experience. When he first met Armie he was shy, he didin’t know what to expect from him. Was he going to behave like a big super star? But Armie was extremely friendly and warm with him, it took him by surprise how generous he actually was, ready to share with him everything he knew about movies, Hollywood, and life. He was really a great guy.

When they first kissed, Tim was nervous, he wasn´t sure on how to execute the kiss. So he thought he’d let armie lead the scene and he would just respond to it the best way he could. When Luca interrupted them Tim knew it had been terrible, they were totally disconnected. He was so into his head. _Should I touch his face? Should I move my body? Are my lips too still? Is that too much?_ Just terrible, he thought. And then Luca asked them to stop pretending. Elio was so in love with Oliver, and this was it, the moment of truth for him, perhaps the only chance Elio would ever have to kiss Oliver as far as Elio knew. So he went for it.  He totally went for it. Living every second of it. He kissed him as he had never kissed anybody before in his life, because Tim hadn´t really experienced a love like this before, this was his first time dealing with such intense feelings. But he didn´t hesitate.

The kiss started soft and tender, their lips pressed together, finding subtle ways to express what was going on in their inner selves, Armie finally letting go of his barriers, letting himself experiencing pleasure in kissing a man for the first time in his life. Oliver caring so much for his Elio, caressing his lips cautiously, slowly moving forward. Armie didn´t want to upset Tim, he didn´t want him to think he was taking advantage in any form, since it was obviously no longer a staged kiss. So he took it slow, as if asking for his permission, which he got right away. Little by little they melt in the kiss. They were not shy anymore, Elio and Oliver wanted this so much, their tongues were caressing their mouths finding new ways to express the warm affection flowing through their veins. And soon it was not only their mouths but their whole bodies were involved in that adoring act. Tim caressed armies face with such tenderness that Armie just couldn´t believe it, he surrendered to Tim’s uncommonly pleasant touch allowing himself to feel every fraction of his skin embracing that sweet contact. They needed to touch, because the kiss was not enough to express the undeniable bond that fused them together. They wanted to give each other more and more, every caress containing sincere devotion. The feeling grew unrestrained, and soon they were unstoppable, there was passion, sure, but there was way more than just desire, it was more like two souls finding each other in the most extraordinary way **. I** t was so beautiful to watch them surrendering to each other like that. Luca knew he was witnessing something unique, he always talked about actors becoming their characters but a bond as intense as this one, he had never seen it in performers before. It was something else, something from a different nature. If only he could find a way to capture all this on camera without disturbing it or altering it in some way, it would be amazing.

But he knew he needed to protect them over all, they were having so many emotions already, that he couldn’t just expose them like that. He was not the kind of guy who exploit artists’ emotions on behave of a movie. He was going to take good care of them, he promised himself, they were so beautiful and vulnerable that it was his responsibility to protect them at all cost. How was he going to capture this without being intrusive? If at that moment he felt he was already invading some private space. He felt the urge to leave, this felt like a sacred moment that he didn’t have a right to witness.

From that moment on Luca felt genuine respect for the two actors, because they let go of themselves allowing something exceptional to take over, they didn´t get in the way which already required too much courage. They were real artists.

They felt so good. As if kissing each other would have given then some sort of internal healing, restoring their essence to its more elemental nature. They looked at each other and smile, it was a gentle smile on their faces. The look on their eyes was so warm and loving. They laughed, because they didn´t know what else to do. They knew Luca had left, they just didn´t know when exactly he decided he had seen enough. They knew what they felt, they knew what they shared, it was something pure and beautiful. Of course they were overwhelm.

 _Do you want to talk about the kiss?_ Armie asked that night after watching a movie together. _I hope I didn´t make you uncomfortable_. He said.

 _You know you didn’t._ Tim answered.

_If you ever feel uncomfortable, or if you don’t like how things are going, please tell me._

_I will_. Tim responded. _It’s just… it was so… intense_. He said.

_I know… Damn Luca._

_But I liked it a lot_. Tim was already regretting his words, feeling like he had said way too much, which was so not like him. It was as if the Elio inside him was taking over, he smiled on that thought.

 _I’m sorry I shouldn´t have said that. I was way out of line._ Tim Said

 _You didn’t need to say anything, because I already knew it, just as you know how I felt._ Armie said.

 _Damn Luca_. It was Tim’s turn to blame it on Luca, They both laughed.

 _Listen_. Armie said. _Of course we are going to feel things. This all becoming the character, that’s what it is._ They both agreed. However they knew these were not just some trivial feelings they were experiencing, it was something deeper, sacred, ethereal, like finding a bond truly divine in one another. Rare enough for them to want to cherish it as the most precious treasure.

When Tim was finally alone that day, he sat on his bed in complete silence, finally allowing himself to be truly astonished by what had happened. _Holy fuck._ He whispered. He hold his confused head with his hands as he remembered he had felt something like this once before, many years ago, in a dream. He wasn´t able to remember what the dream was about, but he recognized the feeling, it was the same wondrous sensation he had felt when kissing Armie, it was a warm delight that lingered in his soul for some days. It was like getting to the place where he finally belonged. He felt that everything was in its right place for once.  He had that same dream again that very night. The next morning he woke up feeling absolutely blissful.

Armie didn´t want to think about it too much, knowing he was the analytical kind of guy with an unhealthy tendency to overthink. However he tried to talked it out with Luca, he didn´t need to explain much though. _I know, I was there, remember_? _I would say you found something within yourself and he helped. Don’t be afraid of it, I’m already proud of you._ He said.

Armie decided to shut his head for once and just embrace whatever this might bring, anyway as far as he knew he was already fucked up. He knew it the moment he saw Tim the next morning, because he noticed he had missed him very much. They both smile because they both knew how glad they were to see each other.


	2. Unguarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could have prepared them for the impact of finding each other like that, that night; unguarded, beautiful souls, totally unprotected and absolutely trustful of each other, so full of love for one another, so perfect.

Armie didn´t hide it, he liked to spend time with Tim. They enjoyed each other company so much. Even if they didn´t do anything in particular or they didn´t even talk at all, he found something pleasurable in knowing he was right there, with him. It was true he enjoyed his sense of humor, and his charming personality, but that was not it. He also admitted to himself (not without some initial resistance) that he really relish his physical features, his profound eyes and his subtle lips. But then again that was not it. The truth was that he just liked him and he couldn´t really find a reason in particular to do so. He didn´t really need any reason to like him other than it was him.

One day Armie offered his hand to Tim so that he could get up from the grass, where they had been laying for a while as they waited for Luca’s instructions. Tim held on to it, and as he got up, they looked at each other’s eyes and it happened again, the warm feeling running through Armie’s veins as a rush of adrenaline. Tim smiled kindly as he recognized in Armie’s gaze the commotion.

Tim didn´t need to kiss or touch Armie anymore to feel the consistent fondness growing in his soul. It was as if this feeling was so significant, that his heart couldn´t hold it to itself anymore, and it was flowing unrestrained in all directions. Even if Armie was not around he could still feel it. And Tim in all his inner wisdom had just accepted it without further questioning. Whatever it was, it was more than enough for him.

Tim grew up in such favorable conditions that he learnt to just be who he really was without any need to define himself, or to fall into any preconceived concepts that would prevent him from  finding his true self. The words gay or straight didn't really mean much to him, at least not the way they did to other people. Tim was so unbounded about it. Like Armie, It was also the first time he felt attraction for a man, however it didn’t troubled him at all.

As they started filming Tim sensed somehow that Armie was fighting an internal battle, one that Tim couldn't quite understand, a battle he knew he couldn’t fight in his place. But Tim wanted so much to make things better for Armie. _Are you ok?_ He asked him whenever he saw that wistful gaze on his face. Armie always returned a fond smile as an answer, that beautiful smile of his that Tim really loved so much, and Armie just gave it generously to him whenever he found the right time.

Luca was thrill to see Armie behaving like that, so unguarded at times, trying unconsciously to get closer to Tim, using every opportunity he got to touch him, even if it was  only a hand he laid on his shoulder, or their legs accidentally touching under the table; It was enough for Armie to experience certain elation from it. Luca just loved him like that, so innocent in a way, completely unaware of the world around him. He was so sweet. But then again there it was, the conflict within his soul showing in his eyes, the struggle. The nature of his feelings was so numinous that it made him question so many things in such a short time. Luca was captivated by these extreme forces that Armie couldn´t quite reconcile.

The crew respected actors so much. It was vital for Luca to build this environment of trust and respect around them. He was so demanding not only of his actors but also of his team. They were all in the same page. They all took good care of them. Armie felt so protected by these people that he allowed himself to dig more and more deeply.

Luca needed his actors to feel safe so that he could push them further, and present them with real challenges. The least he could do was to provide them with the safest atmosphere for them to show raw emotions and vulnerabilities.

It was as if they were living in a bubble, _almost like paradise,_ Armie thought. So beautiful to watch how they looked at each other sometimes.  However he knew bubbles were really feeble.

Luca didn't like rehearsals, however they did rehearsed a lot in private, usually at Armie’s apartment. They constantly came in and out of character as they went with the flow of the moment. Sometimes they let Oliver and Elio take over for a while, just to suddenly discover that Armie and Tim had emerged at some blur point of the evening reinforcing their affectionate connection in a more intense way.

It was Armie who once suggested they rehearse the kiss scene again. Of course he craved kissing Tim, but that was not entirely the reason why he mentioned it. He was apprehensive about the whole kissing him again. He knew he had experienced such intense reactions just by feeling Tim’s skin. He was terrified to experience spontaneous combustion in front of everybody as they filmed. He was sure that If Tim caressed his face again like he did during that first rehearsal, he couldn´t handle it no more, he would lose it. Armie wanted to learn how to regulate that impetuous stream that ran through his body, so that he wouldn’t explode in a million particles once he felt Tim’s mouth on his. _As if something like that could be prevented_ , he thought.

He dared to try and he failed miserably in doing so. As soon as their tongues fondled together the world around them vanished. It was only them and their mouths, and soon their bodies, and of course their souls deeply united in the most worshipful alliance.  No witness this time, just them in the privacy of Armie’s bedroom than soon was turned into the most inviolate temple.

Armie knew this was transforming him forever. He became the most fictile substance under the tender touch of that amazing boy´s hands. He wanted to kiss him more and more, never letting go of that gratifying state in which he could feel a whole new degree of happiness that he didn´t even suspected before.

Soon their bodies responded to the undeniable stimulus they were put through. Their hands were looking for skin, it seemed as if clothes were getting in the way of the electrical flow that grew unstrained from one body to the other, as a way to communicate their needs to each other in the most glorious form.  They needed to touch so bad, they needed to express their most sincere devotion in the purest caress, without letting anything get in the way. They wanted more, but Armie knew he couldn’t take it any further without getting himself lost forever. _You need to get some sleep_. Armie whispered in Tim’s ear as he hugged him really tight. Tim accepted it so graceful, as he knew he would always accept anything coming from Armie. _Of course._ He said as he kissed him gently on the cheek.

Nothing could have prepared them for the impact of finding each other like that, that night; unguarded, beautiful souls, totally unprotected and absolutely trustful of each other, so full of love for one another, so perfect. They knew nothing could ever break that profound bond they had shared. They didn´t understand much of it, but they felt an immense bliss covering up everything around them. The universe belonged to them in a way they couldn’t had conceived. Everything had already changed, there was not turning back.

_You are so beautiful._ Armie whispered in complete astonishment, totally giving himself in every word. Tim smiled embracing the moment with complete gratitude. They both knew, words were unnecessary.  

 


	3. I worship you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim knew he loved him beyond any circumstance. He loved him in such a perfect form that jealousy seemed just so out of place. So he danced to a beautiful song he hadn´t heard before, and he enjoyed as he danced, because that was life, he thought, and it was beautiful, and he couldn’t say differently because there he was, just next to Armie and he was extraordinary in so many ways.

Luca gathered them all at dinner one night. They were all happy to be there, truly enjoying each other’s company as a family; telling jokes, having drinks. Tim had a little too much wine, and it made him adorable in the warmest way, a little sleepy and affectionate. The girls were delight to be around him. They weren’t sitting together but it was clear to all of them; this kid was doing things to Armie. Just as he saw him chatting with the girls, Armie couldn’t help but to stare at him in complete exhilaration. S _o beautiful_. He thought. Luca smiled at him. Armie looked down a little ashamed but Luca hugged him. _It’s ok_. He said.

 _Leave the kid alone_. Michael told the girls in a paternal tone and everybody laughed.  As they were all saying their good byes Armie in a friendly gesture put his arm casually on Tim’s shoulders. He didn´t move it while they walked, and he felt so good to hold him like that as if he was his.  Tim was well aware of the position of that arm, and it made him feel content.

Unfortunately the bubble broke too soon. The following night Luca had them again for dinner. _Dinner and a movie, if you are in the mood for it._ He said as he invited them over. The movie they saw was one of his favorites. _Before Sunrise_. But there was something different in the way that evening turned out. A subtle variance that felt so much as an intrusion. Armie’s wife was there. She had just arrived to Italy that morning. It was as if Tim hadn´t recalled until that very moment that Armie was a married man. It stroke him so hard, deep in his guts. His mouth went dry as he saw her by his side taking his arm _. Hi, I’m Elizabeth._  She said with a fond smile. And she was pregnant.

Deep inside everybody wanted so hard to comfort Tim. He tried to hide it but he was clearly upset. They all made an extra effort to make him laugh, and to keep him involved in their conversations, but all their attempts were futile. He was numb.  Armie needed to avoid so hard looking at him, he couldn’t stand the thought that he was in pain, and that it was him the one responsible for it.  But it was impossible, eventually their eyes met, and it was Tim who looked away heartbroken.

 _Do you want to go home?_ Michael asked him as he fondly patted his leg. _Tomorrow will be a busy day for you._ He said. Tim agreed thanking Michael deep inside to have given him a way out. He left before the movie started. _He’s so quiet._ Liz said, and everybody pretended not to have heard her. Armie wanted so bad to go after him, but he wouldn’t have known what to say.  Luca walked Tim out. When they were at the door, Luca hugged him really tight. _I’m sorry._ He said. _You’ll feel better tomorrow._ Tim knew he wouldn´t. The warm embrace brought tears to his eyes, even though he had tried so hard not to cry.

As he walked home he suddenly understood what Armies internal battle was all about. He had a family that was counting on him. The next morning Armie wanted so much to talk to him, to say he was sorry for causing him sorrow, but when he saw Tim on set he couldn’t say a word. He had that melancholic look in his eyes that made it impossible for Armie to talk. Then Oliver suddenly approached Elio and he started massaging his shoulder. Tim just couldn’t take it, feeling his hands on his body was simply too much.  He felt lost. _Please don’t touch me._ He wanted to scream, but it was more like a pleading _. Please, please, release my body from your hands!_ He tried so hard to go that Armie had to hold him really tight and it hurt him a bit. Oliver called Marzia to the rescue, and left. As Armie continued playing volleyball he felt a lump on his throat. When they cut the scene he had to sit down.

Then there was the scene when Elio look at himself in the mirror and as he did so Tim was a little shocked.  He had a bittersweet feeling. He was sad, and a little angry. It didn’t feel right at all. This was a great experience for Tim, he was finally filming that movie he had been expecting for almost two years, and he wasn´t enjoying it at all. It wasn´t fair for him. So he tried to put his feelings aside. _It’s fine_. He told Armie later that day. _I’m fine, we are fine_. And he kept repeating those words to himself hoping that by doing so they will somehow become true. There was some distance between them.

Armie knew things weren’t fine, but he did his best to hide it. Oliver was hiding, Armie was hiding as well. However the conflict was there, subtle but present. Luca could sensed it in the way Oliver moved his body, in Armie’s deep voice, in his premeditated gestures, he didn’t leave anything to chance. it was all around him, he needed, he wanted and yet he couldn’t. Oliver was holding back so bad and so was Armie and in doing so Luca knew he was resisting the camera, he didn’t want to give in. So Luca pushed him.

 _I know you are dealing with many emotions right now, but you have to let them flow, bring them to the surface, embrace them, don’t put them aside._ Luca said but Armie was not comfortable with that. He didn’t want people to find out his real feelings toward Tim, and he knew they would show if he wasn’t careful enough.  Everybody on set had already seen it in his eyes. He was afraid that soon he was not going to be able to hide it from the world.

Elio struggled to sleep in a scene, Tim wasn’t comfortable either. So as he moved around in bed, he thought things were not fine after all. And then there was this scene in which he was touching himself as he thought about Oliver. Luca had encouraged him to do the physical act in order to bring more realism to the scene. _Only if you are ok with it_. He said, which he was. Tim couldn’t help but to think about his last rehearsal with Armie as he did so. He had wanted Armie to touch him so bad that night. Just the memory of it brought a sudden heat to his body. Tim was mortified to notice how such a weak stimulus together with the thought of Armie’s hands on him, was more than enough to get him instantaneously hard, right there, in front of everybody. Even though Tim knew Armie was coming in at any time, he was shocked when he saw him crossing that door, he was so ashamed.

Armie tried so hard to hide how overwhelmed he felt at that scene, but he failed; the conflict was there again, as he pretended to be careless and look away, deep inside he was scared. The tension between them was so tangible. And then he offered his hand to Tim, and that was how that same hand that had been wandering under Tim’s underwear, end up being on Armie’s, and he couldn´t help it but to feel that an explosion was about to come to the surface at any time. Oliver looked down at Tim’s crotch as he felt the electricity, and Armie immediately noticed the bump on Tim’s underwear, he was so thrilled. At that moment he wished he could touch Tim’s body once. _Just once, at least once_. He thought. _Just to feel it a bit_. He knew he would be gentle, so gentle with him. It would feel soft and warm, and amazing.

When they cut the scene Armie went straight to sit by Tim’s side and talk to him, to give him a reason to stay in that position longer, so that people wouldn’t notice what was going on under his underwear. Tim was grateful. Although they knew really nobody would look at them, they knew they were safe. However Tim did approach Luca with some concerns. _I might have been too intense in the scene._ He said. _I just want to make sure that it wasn’t so obvious and gross_. Luca knew what he meant. And he showed the scene to him. It was there, yes, but it wasn’t bad, it wasn’t gross, it was subtle. _It is Elio_. Luca told him. But they knew that wasn’t entirely true.  

They moved on to the next scene. Tim got a glimpse of Oliver’s naked body when he walked in the bathroom as Armie was putting on his shorts. Tim felt he almost fainted. He was so beautiful, it was as if Armies warm skin had an attraction force on him that he just didn’t have the strength to fight. Armie wasn’t unaffected by the situation either. But he tried so hard to hide it.

As they cut the scene Tim just wanted to walk away as soon as possible, he was craving for Armie’s body so bad, that he just needed some space to clear his head, and perhaps a cold shower. But Armie hold him back knowing that they were both burning in desire. _Wait_. He said. Luca urged his crew to start working on the next set. Everybody rushed out of the room. And then it happened, Armie kissed him again as if he didn’t care about anything else, and he truly didn’t. That immense feeling hit them back but now with an incredible dose of desire that made their encounter more intense than never. They were kissing and touching everywhere. They needed each other so badly that they couldn’t wait anymore. For a minute Tim thought that Armie was just going to take him right there, in Elio’s room, and it even was the perfect place for it. But then Armie stopped all of a sudden, he froze. His breathing was agitated. Tim knew he would always respect Armies whishes. So without saying a word he put himself together and he left the room, because someone had to do it, and he knew he couldn’t stand the idea of Armie walking out of him, leaving him in such a vulnerable state. So it had to be him. He kissed his cheek and walked out.

When they were filming one night the scene when Elio sees Oliver dancing with Chiara. As Tim smoked his cigarette, it hit him so hard, that Armie was not his, and would never be. A hollow grew deep in his heart.  He had found it, there it was, the most ethereal connection he had ever experienced in his life, love flowed from soul to the other in an invisible but yet unbreakable bond. And tragically they were not meant to be together. Life then had to be the most ironical and cruel joke, to have shown him this fantastic but absolutely impossible world. Luca stared at Tim in amazement _There! That!_ He said to Sayombhu, his cinematographer, as the camera captured that gaze in Tim’s eyes. Luca was so moved, and pleased to have witness that. He was proud of Tim’s ability to put himself out there like that, and they had gotten the good fortune to have been there and captured it forever.    

Tim knew he loved him beyond any circumstance.  He loved him in such a perfect form that jealousy seemed just so out of place. So he danced to a beautiful song he hadn´t heard before, and he enjoyed as he danced, because that was life, he thought, and it was beautiful, and he couldn’t say differently because there he was, just next to Armie and he was extraordinary in so many ways.  And he couldn’t understand many things about that feeling but that was not going to stop him from living it to the fullest. He knew he was going to embrace it. “ _Love my way, it's a new road”_ The song played.  “I follow where my mind goes” and he knew he was going to follow where his mind went. Because he had found him and nothing could ever take that away from him. He was already so blessed by having experienced something like this in his lifetime. He knew not everybody was as lucky as he was. _So what if he was married_. He thought. He already loved him in the most incredible way and that was not just going to go away. So he danced, and he was fine, that time for real. Because he knew in a way Armie was his, he did belong to him, perhaps in a different reality or parallel universe, perhaps in dreams.

The song kept playing in his head even if it wasn´t really playing anymore and they were dancing to complete silence. Armie looked at Tim and felt relieved, because he knew he was fine this time. And It even made it a little better for himself too, he was so miserable filming that scene, so self-aware.

The girls were so happy to see Tim being himself again. They were playful, laughing and jumping. Tim even decided to stay longer than he had to, just to be there with Armie and to smile at him whenever their eyes met, which they did many, many times.

 _You are amazing_. Armie told him as they walked home once they wrapped it up for the night. Tim smiled as they walked, and he felt he was really happy to be there with Armie, the moonlight above their heads, he felt as if he was floating. He wanted so much to kiss him than he allowed himself to press his lips gently against Armies cheek.

In that moment Tim understood Elio so well as he remembered that line he once read. _I worship you_. He wanted to say. Just walking like this next to him, was amazing. He knew he could die that same night being a happy man.

The following night they were all together again at Luca’s. Tim had a nice conversation with Elizabeth as Armie looked at them in complete astonishment. _She’s actually nice_. Tim thought. Someone mentioned the movie they watched the night before, and some controversy arose. _The magic of it, is that we fall in love with the characters as they fall in love with each other_.   Luca said. _Love? I don´t know about that._ Elizabeth said _. I know they had a lot of chemistry, but isn’t it too soon to talk about love?_   She asked. Everybody seemed to have an opinion about it.  They even talked about love at first sight. Tim looked at them amused. _What do you think about it?_ Luca was curious enough to ask him. _I don’t know, I didn’t even watch the movie_. Tim said awkwardly. _But I bet you have an opinion_. Luca said. Everybody looked at him with interest. As if they were really intrigued on what his views on the matter could be. _Maybe they didn’t fall in love for the first time_. He said. _Maybe they already had love for each other from… you know… other time..._ Armie stared at him deeply as he spoke.

 _Tim, darling, you mean like soulmates?_ Elizabeth asked him in complete disbelief. And just as she said the word the room turned to a sudden silence, leaving everybody to their own thoughts. Michael put his arm over Tim’s shoulders fondly, as he smiled at him. _That’s exactly what he means_. Michael Said as he contemplated Tim’s beautiful and awkward expression. Amira walked by and kissed Tim tenderly on the cheek. _Proud parents_. Luca said, and they all laughed. Tim felt a little ashamed as Armie couldn’t take his eyes off him. Elizabeth got a weird feeling in her guts that she couldn’t quite understand, but she didn’t give it a second thought.  It was pretty obvious that she couldn’t disagree more with the idea of soulmates. _Actors are always so naïve_. She thought.


	4. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled Tim closer and closer as he leaned towards his mouth. He knew what he wanted, what he needed, what he craved for, and he was about to take it. Tim closed his eyes because he knew the magnitude of the wave that was about to strike.

Armie just liked Tim too much. He couldn’t even begin to understand the magnitude of his feelings towards the boy. Everybody could see how fond he was of him. It was pretty amazing to watch that bond unfold. It was cute, but it was also very deep in ways nobody really could have anticipated. The nature of the attraction they felt for one another was peculiar.

Armie liked to spend his free time with Tim, talking, just talking; or looking at his beautiful face as he said something funny, or silly, or incredibly smart and deep as he did sometimes while Amie just stared at him in amazement. It was as if Tim had this aura or energy going on around him that Armie just needed so much.

One morning Armie noticed an incredible impulse to get physically closer to him. He needed to touch him so badly and feel his porcelain skin under his fingers. As they were lying on the grass waiting for Luca’s instructions, it started as a friendly game, Armie tickled Tim franticly. But it got more intense. Soon the closeness of their bodies started to take an unavoidable turn. Armie felt Tim’s soft and delicate skin and a burning urge grew inside him.  He slowed down and soon the tickles turned into caresses as they look deeply into each other’s eyes. There it was again, the strong force of attraction pulling them closer, and closer. They could almost feel each other’s heartbeats. Not a word to say, there was silence. Tim got closer, he was ready to do something about it, a kiss perhaps. Luca approached them and kissed them gently on their heads. _Keep a little bit of that for the camera_. He said with a fond smile.

Armie hugged Tim whenever he had a chance, and under the most incredible excuses; whenever Tim said something funny, or if he was tired, or happy, or sad, or if he was anything, Armie just reached him with his friendly arm in a warm an affectionate gesture. It was fine, they were friends, friends hug each other sometimes. Of course he knew the frequency of the action wasn’t that common but Tim seemed to enjoyed it as well. 

Armie really cared for him, but the closer he got to Tim, the greater his need grew, and it scared him. Tim was aware of the effect he had on Armie, he might have been a little shy about it at the beginning, but soon enough he started to enjoy it, and he was truly blissful.

Armie started getting so protective of him, and that made Tim feel safe and cared for, special as he had probably never felt before.

_Here, I got you some water_. _You must be thirsty._ He told him one day as he handed him a bottle just as the one he got for himself. _Take my jacket, it’s getting cold._ He said another day as it got a little chilly.  _Come, stand under the shade with me or you’ll get a sunburn_. He was always like that. _My hero_. Tim thought more than once.

Even one day as they were filming, and Tim was barefoot, Armie got him closer so he could actually step on his feet, protecting him from the heat of the grass, of course it was the perfect excuse to get him just a bit closer than usual. He grabbed his waist, as he felt it again, that warm feeling overflowing his body. He put his hands under Tim’s t-shirt, and it felt incredible, the contact with his warm skin was so intense. Armie knew he needed him. Just as he needed air, just like it, it was vital for him. _Fuck_. He thought.

People noticed all the small gestures between them. And it was as if they were all encouraging them as they were protecting their intimacy that much.  _They are so cute_. Someone dared to say once, and they really were.

_You are always so nice_. Tim told him once. _But like extremely nice_. He emphasized, as Armie just laughed speechless. He knew eventually he was not going to be able to fight that feeling anymore, _and why to do it,_ he thought, at that moment he couldn’t find a single reason to hold himself back anymore.  he wanted so much to kiss him, a kiss, just one sweet kiss, slow paced, delicate, it was all he needed it, to continue living, just feeling his lips, tasting his sweet mouth one more time and he knew he would be forever in paradise, he was craving for it.

Rehearsing was then more of an excuse to spend their time together.  They knew that when they were filming, the scene could just go totally different. So the mechanic of their rehearsals was a little different too. They discussed general things about scenes and they used their cues to let the characters emerge, take over, come to the surface and flow free.

One night they were talking about the scene when Elio look at Oliver through some pillars as he walks next to Elio’s dad. Tim felt that it was a really important moment for Elio. _He is finally acknowledging the feelings that he is holding inside, he’s not fighting them anymore, he’s reconciling all of it_. Armie loved when he deciphered Elio like that, he was so smart. So as they talked about the scene, and they tried to act it out a little, Tim gave Armie a very singular look, or was it Elio looking at Oliver? His eyes locked on him, his gaze expressed the wonder of love in all its gratefulness. Elio was there, of course, but It was also Tim who was giving in, as if he told Armie everything he needed to know in that gaze. _I love you_. Tim said, but Armie didn’t hear any words, it was all there in his beautiful and deep eyes. It totally disarmed Armie in the most unexpected form. It affected him in more than one way.   _You are not from this world._ He said as he felt a light shiver running down his body. He knew he just couldn’t fight it anymore.

_How can you look at me like that?_ Amie asked in total amazement. Tim blushed. _What do you mean_? He asked. Armie stared at him in awe as he started feeling something intense pulsing inside him. That gaze totally took him by surprise. He didn’t know it was possible that someone could transmit so much tenderness in such a simple gesture like that. And being him the recipient of that look just moved him deeply. He pulled Tim closer and closer as he leaned towards his mouth. He knew what he wanted, what he needed, what he craved for, and he was about to take it. Tim closed his eyes because he knew the magnitude of the wave that was about to strike. They had kissed before, but it felt different this time.  Of course, he wasn’t ready for their lips to touch like that.  He could never have been.

Armie kissed him in the warmest and most affectionate form. Tim let go of himself with total acceptance as he felt his body shivering unexpectedly, as if an electricity discharge ran through all of it connecting him deeply with Armie.  It felt more like a dream, or like a substantially different reality. As if they weren’t Oliver and Elio, Armie or Tim, as if they were way beyond names. Armie knew he loved him. Perhaps as Tim had said once when he talked about soulmates, he didn’t precisely fall in love with him, it wasn’t like that, it was more like he already had love for him stored somewhere within himself, and that kiss just finally set it all free, and then he felt completion, just as he kissed him. Then Loving him had to be the most natural act. There was nothing else between them, but love, and love in its most pure and unbounded form. No masks this time, no covers, no characters, no more rehearsals, just Armie and Tim giving themselves completely in each kiss.

I love you. Tim said, or was it Armie’s voice? They couldn’t tell, did they hear anything at all? Their warm lips were finding incredible forms to give and give, and then give some more. T _his is all that I am, and I’m giving myself to you, in every single way that I could. I surrender myself, my body, my soul, just please take it all, just take me._ And Armie did take him, slowly, little by little, one kiss at the time, his lips moving on Tim’s neck. He tasted so sweet. 

Tim blushed beautify as he let Armie’s mouth wander free through his body, his tongue was caressing him, so soft and wet. Armie helped Tim to get out of his t-shit. And then he put his lips all over his chest. _You are so beautiful, you are so beautiful_ , he kept repeating. As Tim experienced the most immense bliss.   _Never let go of me, please, kiss me forever_. Tim said.  Armie removed Tim’s pants as he went down on him caressing his legs. He wanted all of him, every inch of his body, he wanted to touch and kiss his legs, his knees, he needed all of him, his arms, his hair, he wanted all. He touch his cock, it was so hard. _Fuck_. Armie mumbled as he started kissing him desperately. _I want you, I want you_. He kept repeating as Tim’s cock was leaking precum. He started sucking him up, it felt so good, so glorious to have him like this in his mouth. _Oh my god_. Tim kept saying. He was moaning. Armie enjoyed so much listening to his sweet sounds. He wanted Tim to feel good, so good. He wanted him to feel pleasure as never before.  He tasted so good, and Armie just wanted more and more, he could never had enough of him. _I’m about to…_ Tim said. _Please do so_. Armie’s begged as he kept sucking. And Tim came in Armies mouth, experiencing the most glorious bliss. He swore he was in heaven, it had to be heaven. Armie wanted all of him, his cum too, so he swallowed it. He felt as if by doing so Tim was his, nobody could ever take him away from him, he was his boy. He felt so much love for him that he thought it couldn’t be possible. And he held him so tight _. I love you_. Tim whispered on Armies ear as he felt so much joy.

The next morning Luca noticed something had happened between them. They were no longer playing roles, it was just them, raw an authentic emotion coming to the surface. They had so much love for each other, and he sensed so much inner conflict as well. Love flowed all around them, it was contagious. People were happy for them. Tim was glowing. The feeling they shared was growing uncontrollably.  

That evening at Luca’s Liz was visibly uncomfortable. She couldn’t quite tell what was that discomfort all about, perhaps it was the way Armie treated Tim, or how their eyes met as if they were communicating their thoughts to one another in a subtle form. Whichever way she was clearly jealous, and it was hard for her to hide it.

After dinner they were all gathered together at the living room, as usual. They were all talking, Armie wanted to share a funny story with everybody but he really cared for Tim’s attention, so he put his hand on Tim’s tight as a way to get Tim lo look at him, casually, as friends would do, there was nothing wrong about it. I _t is perfectly safe_. He thought, but without noticing his own action,  Armie started caressing his leg softly. It was not a simple caress, it was a really affectionate one. Tension grew unbearable in the environment as everybody seemed to notice what was going on, everybody but Armie who just kept talking in the most untroubled manner. Suddenly Liz looked straight at him with clear anger on her face as Armie finally seemed to realize how inappropriate his gesture could be taken. And as he did so, he removed his hand instantly. Of course Tim suffered the awkwardness of the situation, and he couldn’t help it but to feel a little hurt by Armies gesture. It wasn’t the way Armie removed his hand from him what broke Tim’s heart. It was more of what he thought was the undeniable fact that Armie would chose Liz instantly over him whenever the situation presented. He knew he was probably reading more from it that it actually meant, but then again Armie was married. Apparently he kept forgetting that. Tim felt sick as the evening moved along, he needed some space from Armie. So he got up from the living room and went out for a smoke. He was upset.

Tim was feeling overwhelmed as he felt the smoke filling his lungs, he just wanted to disappear for one minute at least, pretend that he didn’t exist, that he hadn’t found Armie, that he hadn’t kissed him like that, that Armie hadn’t showed him that marvelous world that had been kept secret for so long.  Michael approached him silently, cautiously. He didn’t mean wrong.   _Perhaps it is because of my character._ He said _. Or maybe it is just because you are a tremendously talented and brilliant kid. But the truth is I have become very fond of you_. Michael said as he put his hand on Tim’s head. Tim looked at him with gratitude as he smiled the best he could. _I don´t like to see disappointment on your face. It breaks my heart._  Tim blushed as he listened to those words, he didn’t know what to answer. He started stuttering. _No mmm, its not like that.. it’s just.. I’m…_

_I’m not even asking_. Michael said _, I just want to make sure that you are all right that’s all_. Tim wasn’t shocked to hear that, he knew they hadn’t been exactly discrete about it. _Of course they all know_. He thought feeling terribly mortified. And it was a little bit as having two realities crashing together. _You are a grown man, you know what you are doing, of course._ Michael Said _.  But he’s got a career in Hollywood, and a wife. You might see him in a position of power maybe with infatuation._

_No that’s not it at all._ Tim thought _._

_No that he doesn’t care for you, it’s clear he does._ Michael continued _.  But still, I really don’t want you to get hurt._  He said as he paternally put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. Michael knew he was out of line, however whenever he saw the two of them together, and he saw that look on Tim’s eyes he felt this impulse to talk to this little angel and prevent his beautiful soul from getting shattered, which according to him was the only expected outcome. 

As Michael said all that, he already regretted his words. He didn’t like how it came out. He was visibly disappointed. Tim didn’t know what to answer. So Michael embraced him in a hug that brought tears to Tim’s eyes.

_It’s ok_. Michael said. _It is going to be alright_. He held him tight trying to comfort him.


	5. I belong to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m yours. Tim said bluntly, as he gave himself up. Even if you are with somebody, or I am, whichever the circumstances, you need to know I belong to you.

_What the hell was that?_ Liz confronted Armie as soon as they were home. He really didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t ready for that conversation to take place. He didn’t have any answer. He was feeling so drained. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tim, and the heartbreaking look on his eyes after the incident.

_I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry_. He managed to say. He was visibly tired. Clearly he didn’t want to fight. He needed to rest, to sleep. He wanted so much to forget. Perhaps he would feel better in the morning, but of course she couldn’t wait until morning.

_Bullshit_. she said. _He’s just a boy Armie_. He felt his head spinning.

He needed fresh air so badly. He couldn’t breathe. It was true, he was just a boy. _Just a boy_. He kept repeating to himself, but he knew he wasn’t, he was more than that, a lot more, he was everything. He was an angel with beautiful smile and deep eyes, and so fucking gorgeous that he just couldn’t look away from him. And that was all he could think of.

He felt so sick. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to kiss his lips, it didn’t feel wrong, and yet he knew it was very wrong for a man of his condition to have those thoughts and feelings. Suddenly he started puking. His body just gave him away.

Liz looked at him. Was it possible, was it slightly possible that her husband of so many years had something going on with that boy? It seemed crazy, and yet she couldn’t let go of the idea _. Is it really happening?_ She kept thinking as she walked away from him. This was not the man she had married, he couldn’t be.

Tim was lying down on his bed, he was so unease. He couldn’t sleep. He felt a deep void, right there in his stomach. All these emotions were just too much for him to handle. So he called Pauline, his sister, his rock. He always talked to her whenever he felt stressed or lost. He needed so much to listen to her soothing voice, as he used to do when he was a kid and he was afraid of the dark.

_Hold on_. She said _, this is too much information for me to process. I didn’t even know you were into guys._ She was surprised, but not shocked.

_Well I didn’t know either, but that is not the point. The point is that I never had feelings like these before in my life. I am… this is… I don’t even know anymore.  I can’t even understand it._

_Wow, I see_. She said. _I’ve never seen you like this before Tim. Please calm down_.

_He’s married Pauline_. He said in sorrow.

_Oh, I see. I’m so sorry Tim._

There was concern in her voice and then silence.  She had always wanted to make things better for him. but she had learnt many years ago that it was not in her hands to prevent Tim from suffering. He had to go and find his way around, live, and get hurt, and she couldn’t make things easier for him. It sucked for her no to be able to help him.  There was nothing she could actually do other than maybe give some advice, which in situations like these doesn’t seem helpful at all. Of course that brought a lot of anxiety to her.

_But what does he think about all this?_ She asked.

_He feels the same way about me, but we haven’t really talked about, you know, his situation. Fuck_. Tim just couldn’t believe what he was saying. As he said the words it suddenly got so real. He felt sick.

Tim really hadn’t wanted to talk about it with Armie, it didn’t feel right. As if by doing so they would actually bring some reality to the dream. It might have been childish but he wanted the dream to remain just as it was, untouched.

_Tim you sound so uneased_. She said, she was heartbroken to hear her little brother like that.

_Pauline I miss you._ Tim said, in the same tone he used when they were little and he looked for her in the middle of the night. She felt powerless.

_I miss you too Timmy. It seems to me that you already know what you have to do now._ And It was true, they had to talk.

The following morning they were ready to start filming but Tim wasn’t there. Armie asked around but nobody seemed to know anything about him _. I think he was feeling a little sick_. Luca told him. S _o I rescheduled some of his scenes for later_. Armie felt a creeping anxiety in his stomach _._ Luca noticed the expression on his face. _Listen I’m sure it is nothing, but if you want to go and check on him it’s ok. The set is not ready anyway._ He said

Armie hesitated. _I’m sure he would be happy to see you_. Luca said. But Armie was doubting. Of course he wanted to go, but, would Tim want to see him? _He’ll be happy to see you_. Luca repeated, he could read Armie so well. _Also I think you need to talk, last night was awkward, and maybe that’s what this is all about, so just go._ He said.

Tim opened the door. He seemed surprised to find Armie standing there.

_Oh! Hi, I thought you were on set_. Tim said hiding his face a little. His eyes were sore, probably from crying. _Come in, please._   He said. Armie was silent as he went into the apartment.

_I just, wasn’t feeling good, I don’t know. I might be getting the flu or something_. He lied. Armie had a blank stare.  Tim looked at him, he could tell he wasn’t fine either. They stared at each other, as if words were just not needed. They knew what each other felt. Armie reached him with his arm, and he pulled him closer. Tim didn’t resist, he let him lead him to his arms.

_You know I’m sorry?_ Armie asked.

_I know_. He answered. As he hid his face on his neck. He smelled great.

_It’s just… you are married, and I know it’s not like you are going to leave your wife or anything_.  Fuck. Tim felt a lump in his throat _._ He was so visibly hurt by his own words. Armie held him really tight as he felt the intoxicating contact with his skin.   And just like that the idea crossed his mind for the first time. He dared to consider, just a possibility… Maybe he could, maybe he could leave her, maybe he could leave everything behind if just this boy asked him to do it. Maybe that was just truly what he wanted and what he actually needed. Tim got a glimpse of Armie’s face, as he suddenly stood so still.  What was that he saw on his eyes? was it even slightly possible, that he was…  considering?

Tim’s eyes opened up really wide, as Armie’s stare got so profound.

_I don’t know_. He said honestly. And just that vague assumption gave Tim the most unbelievable feeling of hope, which he wasn’t expecting at all. It took him a couple of seconds to process the information he was getting, it wasn’t just the words that came out of his mouth, it was all the unspoken language going on around them, slow breathing, sadness.

Armie looked at him in awe. And he almost witness how the emotions took place inside this kid head. He was sad and confused, but then, there was something else he couldn’t quite tell, it was warm and tender, and it was overflowing; It was hope. Armie smiled at him. It was a very natural smile. Nothing to hide.

_We have never talked_. Armie said. _We kissed a lot, and other things too, but we haven’t really…_

_I know_. Tim said.

_This thing we have, I want you to know it’s very special for me. I have never…_

_I know._ Armie interrupted. _I know because it’s the same for me._

Tim kissed his cheek.

_It is as if I just have this immense felling that I want to be with you all the time, and kiss you and, protect you from I don’t even know what. And it feels vital. As if I really needed you around just to be ok.  Does that sound crazy?_ Armie asked.

_Not to me._ Tim replied.

_But I know I’m married, and that is not fair for anybody_. Armie said. _I don’t want to hurt you. But I do need you in a way that I cannot fight anymore, and I’ve tried, but I don’t really want to fight it._  

He was visibly upset.

_I’m sorry that you are in such a difficult position. I’m sorry it’s me who brought all this stress to your life._ Tim said.

_Don’t get me wrong, this is… amazing, you and me, whatever this is, it is just too perfect._ And as Armie said all that he stared into Tim’s eyes.

Tim smiled, because he knew he understood better that anybody could ever, he knew exactly  what he meant, because just as they were there, talking, he could feel it around them, and growing inside him, something deep and sacred, and truly beautiful. As he looked at him, there it was, he wanted to touch him, touch his face, his arms, maybe hold him tight, kiss him… and just as the idea crossed his mind he already felt their lips pressed together. He didn’t know if it was him, or if it was Armie who got closer, perhaps they both did their share, or perhaps it was some other unexplainable external force that pulled them together.

It was sweet, it was tender. Armie caressed Tim’s face softly as he kissed him.

_I just need to…_ he said as he deepen the kiss. Tim let him do as he wished; he didn’t have it in him the strength to resist Armie’s mouth on his. And again it was as if everything around them just disappeared. There was nothing, just Armie’s mouth moving tenderly from his lips to his neck, tasting him in every inch of his skin, with a loving caress.

Tim just let him do. He was too deep into the spell of the moment to think about anything else.

_Don’t stop_. He said. _Don’t ever stop_.

And Armie just couldn’t have done so, even if he had wanted to, he just couldn’t. it just felt so right, like nothing before had. He got the feeling that he belonged right there in that spot on Tim’s neck. It was so perfectly designed for him to place gently his mouth on. But then he dared to wander a little beyond, but that t-shirt seemed to be constantly getting on his way and it was annoying. Tim quickly took it off.

_Thanks_. Armie whispered softly.

Armie knew his way around; it wasn’t the first time he kissed Tim’s body like that. He knew that body already, his skin was so soft and perfect, just as he remembered. Tim was just taking every caress in the most welcoming way. He was begging for more. _You are so beautiful_. Armie said, as he kissed his delicate nipple. Tim was moaning.  But then Armie needed to kiss his other nipple too, just to see if it felt the same, if it was as soft. Tim’s eyes were closed, totally immersed into the most glorious dream.

_More._ Tim whispered. And Armie knew he had to give him what he wanted, it couldn’t have been differently. From that moment on he knew he had to please him in everything he needed or wanted. So he was going to give him more, and more, and then some more. As long as he asked for it, he will always give, and give more of himself. His mouth was hungrily devouring every inch of his tender skin. He just wanted to give him all that he was, even if that would leave Armie emptied.

But Tim wanted so bad to reciprocate all of this, it was what had to be done. _When somebody gives you that much you give back._ He thought.  So he took off Amie’s shirt, and dared to kiss him softly, God, so softly. His skin was perfect, so warm and hairy. He put both his hands on his chest as he put his wet lips all over it.  

Armie couldn’t hide it; he was going crazy as he felt Tim’s mouth on his body like that, so unrestrained. _Armie I want you_. Tim said urgently as he started unzipping his pants. _Oh god_ , Armie moaned as he saw what was happening down there. He was so hard. Tim grabbed him, it felt so good to have him in his hand. _Oh Armie._ He said. _I want to suck you up_. And to ear him say those words made Armie even harder which Timmy immediately noticed, so he couldn’t help it but to put it all in his mouth. _Oh god, Oh god_. Armie kept repeating, as Tim was sucking it all up. He started slowly but then he speeded up as he felt Armie’s need growing. _Oh my god_ , Armie repeated several times. He came. Tim took it all in his mouth, and shallowed. He would take willingly anything Armie’s body would offer.

Armie grabbed Tim’s cock with his hand and started jerking him off, as he looked at him straight in the eyes.   _I’m yours._ Tim said bluntly, as he gave himself up. _Even if you are with somebody, or I am, whichever the circumstances, you need to know I belong to you_. He said, and as he pronounced those words he started feeling his orgasm coming. He started moaning as Armie stared at him. He didn’t want to miss any sound, any gesture coming from him, he wanted to treasure everything that was going on in the most perfect memory. He wanted to take that moment with him forever. And he came, and it was amazing. He had that expression on his face, he was so vulnerable and beautiful, and Armie was delighted to witness it all.

After cleaning him up Armie got thoughtful as he approached him. _Those things you said, did you mean them?_ He asked.

_I did_. Tim answered. _It’s all true. Listen._ He said and he got solemn as he spoke. _You are married, you have a family that you love. I don’t know where this might go, and let’s face it, maybe nowhere. But I just want you to know, that being like this with you, already feels like home to me, as nothing else has, so yes, I do belong to you.  Just take that with you_.

 And as he said those words his eyes were shiny.

_I think we don’t have to figure things out right away_. Armie said. _But I hate to put you in a difficult situation._

_Don’t worry, I’m fine_. Tim said, as he gently kissed Armie’s lips.


End file.
